When resilient stretchable fabrics (such as Monsanto's MONVELLE, a biconstituted fabric of 50% nylon and 50% elastomeric fibers) are used for pantyhose, they provide support for a wearer's legs as well as confinement for the wearer's lower abdomen and derriere. Usually the more flattening of the wearer's lower abdomen (tummy) that is achieved, the more tendency there is to flatten and denaturalize the wearer's derriere (nickname deleted).